


Indifference

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [10]
Category: Log Horizon, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, Food, Gen, Tao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: Harry discovers that all food is not created equal.Day 224: IndifferencePart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Series: Tao Meditations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Kudos: 7





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.
> 
> The snippet below takes place in a yet-unposted WIP in which Harry Dresden, Chicago wizard-for-hire, takes up the case of the missing MMO players from the world of Log Horizon. Yes, this is highly self-indulgent.

_ For a true master,  _

_ Sitting on a throne _

_ Is no different than _

_ Sitting on dirt.  _

The food was absolutely terrible. Negative five stars. It looked fantastic, but it was somehow exactly the opposite of the “it tastes better than it looks” parrotted by so many exasperated guardians (Well, most exasperated guardians. Eb had just said “It’s this or starve”). My immediate reaction was to spit it out. But I stopped myself with long years of practice from going hungry, and I swallowed the utterly bland mash in my mouth.  _ Blegh _ . I stared down at the remainder of the meal. The steak glistened juicily before me, like a lying liar. Only the ashes in my mouth prevented me from trying again, as if it were just a computer glitch. 

It was enough to make you want to embrace enlightenment. There is no such thing as food. There is no activity such as eating. There is no growling rumble in my tummy… 

Okay, so my stomach might beg to differ. I forced myself to swallow it down anyway. Perhaps a different mantra. There is no such thing as taste? Food was food, and it was going to fill my belly. I was indifferent to its quality.

Ah, who was I kidding. That was more bullshit than the food itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar. I did these a while ago but decided to post them now. THIS particular snip *does* have a larger body of work behind it. I was hunting for a way to explore the North American server more without building an OC for the POV character, so I ran through a long list of American-based fandoms and hit on The Dresden Files as the one with the most potential for hilarious commentary and shenanigans. It WILL get posted if I have anything to say about it, but I want more buffer for completion before posting anything else.


End file.
